1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, in particular, to display control of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information terminal such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) displaying an image read-out from a memory card is well-known, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-23914. In addition, a digital camera has a liquid crystal display unit that displays a captured image or a still image reproduced from a recording medium such as a memory card to check the image by a user.
The digital camera generally has a function to, when the digital camera captures a still image, detect the portrait/landscape orientation of the camera and record information indicating the detected portrait/landscape orientation together with the captured still image. Further, the digital camera generally has another function to, when reproducing the recorded still image, detect the portrait/landscape orientation of the camera based on additional information of each image and change the orientation of the display image.
In addition to the digital camera, a mobile terminal has a function to detect the portrait/landscape orientation of an image and automatically change the orientation of the display image.
Recently, the digital camera includes a large multi-pixel liquid crystal display unit. However, the number of pixels of a captured still image is larger than the number of pixels of a camera display unit. Therefore, the camera reduces the size of the captured image or image reproduced from a recording medium and displays the reduced image. When displaying a still image originally-shot in the portrait orientation on a display unit in the landscape orientation, the image is to be further reduced. Thus, a situation occurs, in which the quality of a display image is deteriorated.
When displaying the recorded image, the image can be displayed without changing the orientation thereof and an image larger than that displayed with the change in orientation can be consequently displayed. However, this case is extremely troublesome in that a user is to change the orientation of the digital camera or display apparatus, according to the orientation of the display image.